¿Novios, porque no?
by jennifer1997
Summary: Todos pensaban que jamás podría haber algo entre ellos… pero hay que saber que cuando te niegan/prohíben algo solo tienes mas ganas de obtenerlo.


_**¿Novios, porque no?**_

Era un día soleado en Konoha High School, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari y Hinata, se encontraban almorzando en el patio, mientras conversaban amistosamente.

¿En serio Shikamaru hizo eso? – pregunto Sakura.

Si, así es – dijo Ino.

Yo nunca pensé que fuera el tipo de chico que daría una serenata – dijo Temari.

Es que eso requiere esfuerzo y él es el rey de los vagos – dijo Tenten, a lo que todas rieron.

S-Se… se nota que… esta enamorado… – dijo Hinata.

Pero tu no tienes nada que envidiarle – dijo Sakura, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Sakura-san – dijo Hinata, apenada.

Hablando de eso ¿Cómo te va con Kiba? – pregunto Temari.

Si Hinata, cuéntanos – dijo Ino.

Bueno… pues… todo esta bien – dijo Hinata, sin entrar en detalles.

¿No puedes ser mas especifica? – pregunto Ino.

Ino deja de molestarla – dijo Sakura.

¿Y tu, Sakura como te ha ido con Sasuke? – pregunto Tenten.

Pues bien, creo que finalmente comienza a ser más cariñoso conmigo en lugar de ser tan frio – explico Sakura, sonrojaba.

¿Que hay de ti, Temari? – pregunto Tenten.

Bueno, hoy tendré una cita Sai – dijo Temari, sonriendo.

¿Con Sai? Impresionante, no pensé que le gustaras – dijo Ino.

Para que veas – dijo Temari.

¿Tenten, estas saliendo con alguien? – pregunto Sakura, curiosa.

Pues… a decir verdad… no – confeso Tenten, avergonzada.

¿¡Que!? – preguntaron todas, sorprendidas.

Con los chicos

Shikamaru, no puedo creer que le dieras una serenata a Ino – dijo Kiba, entre sorprendido y decepcionado – ella termino contigo, pisoteo tu orgullo de hombre y vas a pedir perdón de rodillas ¡Eso no esta bien! – dijo con llamas en los ojos.

Pero yo la amo… no podía perderla tan fácilmente – dijo Shikamaru, nervioso y sonrojado – ¡Además tu harías lo mismo por Hinata y lo sabes! – reclamo.

Te venció Kiba – dijo Naruto, entre risas.

Cállate Naruto, que tu ni siquiera tienes novia – dijo Kiba, haciéndolo enojar.

Que no la tenga no significa que no pueda tenerla – dijo Naruto, mirándolo desafiadoramente.

No te creo – dijo Kiba, devolviéndole la mirada.

Te lo mostrare – dijo Naruto, decidido.

¿Cómo? La mayoría de la chicas que conoces ya tienen novio – dijo Shikamaru, desalentándolo.

Pues que yo sepa Tenten esta soltera también – dijo Kiba.

No te creas Kiba, ella tiene sus admiradores pero parece que ninguno le llama la atención, recuerda que ella rechazo a nuestro amigo Lee – dijo Shikamaru.

Tienes razón, además ella nunca se fijaría en Naruto – dijo Kiba.

Oye – dijo Naruto, ofendido.

Los 2 son muy diferentes, no tienen nada en común ¿Cómo la piensas conquistar? – pregunto Kiba.

Que seamos diferentes no significa que sea imposible – dijo Naruto.

Reacciona Naruto ella es una chica muy inteligente, hermosa, tranquila y sencilla no se fijaría en ti – dijo Kiba, molestándolo aun mas.

No es cierto – dijo Naruto, antes de irse aun mas ofendido.

Con las chicas

Deberías conseguirte a alguien – dijo Ino.

Ino, no estoy interesada en nadie – dijo Tenten.

Nada de eso, no pienso permitir que mi amiga termine siendo una solterona – dijo Ino, temblando de solo imaginarlo.

Estoy bien, no necesito a nadie, además no he conocido a un chico que me guste de verdad – dijo Tenten.

No te preocupes, para eso estoy yo – dijo Ino, sacando una libreta – déjame ver que opciones buenas tengo para ti – dijo comenzando a observar la lista.

Ino, no deberías obligarla – dijo Temari.

Cre… creo que… tiene razón… - dijo Hinata.

En serio no necesito que me ayudes con eso – dijo Tenten, tratando de convencerla.

Lo mejor será que dejes a Tenten – dijo Sakura, Tenten sonrió complacida – si sola se siente bien déjala así – dijo ofendiéndola

Oye – dijo Tenten, enojada.

No hay de que avergonzarse, cuando seas mayor entre todas te regalaremos muchos gatos para que te hagan compañía – dijo Sakura.

Sakura, si quieres ayudar no lo estas haciendo – dijo Tenten, enfadándose mas.

Pero hay un chico en especial que no tiene novia – dijo Temari.

¿De quien estas hablando? – pregunto Ino.

Me refiero a Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Temari, sorprendiéndolas.

Bueno… - dijo Tenten, poniéndose pensativa, considerando la idea.

¡Claro que no! Naruto es uno chico muy despistado, tiene casi las peores calificaciones de la escuela, demasiado alegre y muy alborotado – dijo Sakura.

Pero aun así… - dijo Tenten, aun sin descartar la idea.

N-No… creo que… eso sea… un gran problema… - dijo Hinata.

Si lo es, alguien como ellos jamás podrán estar juntos – dijo Sakura.

Oigan no decidas cosas por mi – dijo Tenten, pero seguía siento ignorada.

¡No, no, no en definitiva no pueden ser novios nunca! – dijo Ino, totalmente segura de lo que decía.

¡Ya basta, no tienen ningún derecho de decirme con quien puedo y no puedo estar! ¡Sé que son mis amigas y me quieren ayudar pero tener novio o no me tiene sin cuidado!… aun así… ¡Eso no significa que no pueda conseguirme uno, no sean tan exageradas, yo decidiré quien será chico indicado! – grito Tenten, harta, antes de salir corriendo.

Ambos iban sin rumbo alguno, Tenten sentía tanta rabia que sus ojos se estaban poniendo cristalinos, lagrimas amargas comenzaban a amontonarse, amenazando salir en cualquier momento, como estaba corriendo no tardo en chocar con alguien.

Fíjate por… - decía Naruto, pero al darse cuenta de que era Tenten y que estaba llorando se callo inmediatamente – Tenten ¿Qué te paso, porque lloras? – pregunto sorprendido y preocupado, ella era muy fuerte, así que era algo extraño verle llorar.

N-No… es nada – dijo Tenten, entrecortado por el llanto.

Escucha, sé que no nos conocemos mucho y que no sea la primera persona en la que pienses decirle lo que te sucede, pero ten por seguro que a pesar de todo puedes confiar en mí, además así podrás desahogarte – dijo Naruto, esas palabras de alguna manera la tranquilizaban, ella se lanzo hacia él y lo abrazo, se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo, sobando su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarla, cuando ya estuvo mas calmada la aparto un poco para mirarla, aun habían unas pocas lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el con suavidad las retiro – ¿Ahora me puedes decir que paso? – pregunto sonriéndole, ella sin darse cuenta se sonrojo.

Bueno… lo que paso es que mis amigas creen que mi vida esta arruinada solo por el hecho de que no tengo novio… y no solo eso… sino que descartan a chicos sin que yo lo considere… no me gusta, no me gusta la idea de que decidan por mi – explico Tenten, con rabia apretando los puños.

Ya veo, te paso lo mismo que a mi – dijo Naruto, sorprendiéndola – mis amigos creen que no puedo tener una novia y eso no es verdad – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Si, te entiendo perfectamente – dijo Tenten, mirándolo con ternura, él también la miro, se quedaron así por un tiempo, se terminaron de separar pero la mirada se mantenía.

Oye sé que tal vez no te agrade la idea pero deberíamos salir alguna vez, no para comprobar que nuestros amigos se equivocan, se ve que no somos tan diferentes como ellos decían, además me agrado estar contigo – dijo Naruto, levemente sonrojado.

¿De verdad? – pregunto Tenten, sorprendida, el asistió con la cabeza – gracias Naruto, a mi también me agrada estar contigo, si quieres podemos ir a Ichiraku… - decía pero fue interrumpida.

¿Te gusta el ramen? – pregunto Naruto, emocionado.

Si, mucho – dijo Tenten, sonriendo.

Después de clases vamos por un buen tazón ¿Te parece? – pregunto Naruto.

Me encantaría – dijo Tenten, sonriendo.

Un mes después

Naruto y Tenten, iban al colegio tomados de la mano, todos los veían sorprendidos pero mas que todo sus amigos, se acercaron a ellos, muy sonrientes.

Les dijimos que no decidieran por nosotros, ya que ahora somos novios – dijeron ambos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero tenían razón, ellos se habían equivocado y los juzgaron mal.

_**Fin de este fanfic**_

Hola, este es mi ultimo regalo para Naruto-kun por su cumpleaños "espero que le hayan gustado sus regalos" ya sabes que si te gusto, déjame un review, yo voy a seguir celebrando jaja y no se preocupen por la poca cantidad de fic NaruTen que hay ya que las cosas que queremos hay que hacerlas y no esperar a que se hagan solas, si les gusta la pareja los invito a hacer fanfics es muy divertido y satisfactorio hacer historias de lo que te gusta, yo por ejemplo voy a continuar publicando mas fic de esta pareja porque me encanta así que espérenlos con ansias y si se animan a hacer uno, me gustaría leerlo, bueno eso es todo por ahora Bay-Bee (tipo Lucky Star).


End file.
